Ink
by Tayjay101
Summary: The Dark Prognosticus never faded back into history.. it simply began to rewrite itself.
1. Rising

**Alright, here goes nothing..**

** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Mario games.. though I wish I did. However, I do own my original ideas that I incorporate into this story. My imagination, not yours._**

**Also: I'm going to have to admit, I am a Dimentio fangirl.. forgive me if I begin writing him slightly OOC.**

Dimentio awoke from the piles of charred rubble that surrounded him. The sky was awfully bright instead of its darkened midnight from the Chaos Heart. He squinted as he floated upward, awaking from some sort of destruction. He had that strange feeling, similar to when he, O'Chunks, and Mimi would play poker and Mimi would spend the whole night talking of boys and O'Chunks would accuse him of cheating and cause major wreckage. He was cheating, of course, but O'Chunks needed to learn to control his temper.

Things felt... odd. Something strange was going on around him and he couldn't quite remember what it was. Some sort of shock had come over him and he must have been knocked unconscious among the debris. Where had all this debris come from? Where was he? There must be some explanation or reasoning.

It was then that he put his fingers to his face, but pulled them away quickly, feeling that his face burned madly. His mask. Where was his mask? Sanguine blood trickled down to his lips from reawakened scars and wounds. He could remember flashes of green but nothing more. Perhaps it was..? No, it couldn't have been..?

"Mr. L?" Dimentio mused. The Green Thunder was the minion who Nastasia had hypnotized into working for the foolish Count Bleck, or Blumiere, as he was once called. Of course, Count Bleck never knew what Dimentio was planning behind his back. He was glad the Dark Prognosticus had spoken of him, or else none of this would have been possible.

Dimentio continued searching for some sort of clue. After much searching, he found one thing out of place. The slightest trail of Pixl dust. She was Timpani, wasn't she?

Suddenly everything came rushing back…

***  
>"Choppy bubbly yum!" Saffron exclaimed. "Peach, you've managed to impress me again! Where do you learn all these cake recipes, sugar?"<p>

"The Mushroom Kingdom gave me time," the princess replied, blushing at Saffron's appreciation. She wore a tight fitting light pink dress that was much more practical than her princess dress, which she had stopped wearing long ago to avoid all the nostalgia building up in her mind. With the garment, she wore a white chef's apron for her job and her earrings, which she could never give up even if she wanted to.

"Honey, you've got to teach me some of your recipes! I have so much to learn from you!" the chef outburst with glee.

"As do I," sighed Peach, straightening her apron as a customer came into the restaurant. She took their order dutifully, then turned over to the oven and began preparing Spicy Soup. She knew the dish well. She had consumed it the first time she had come to Flipside. Her tears tasted of salt as she tried to make sure none of them went into the food. She wanted to go home, but Merlon said it was impossible to open up transportation to that world again. The only way to go about doing it would be through evil, the evil used by those who had brought them to this strange place. The horror that was once Count Bleck, and was now Dimentio. But Dimentio was surely dead, and she was confident that Blumiere and Timpani were dead as well, living in a sealed portion of the Overthere she couldn't access. She had already tried the Overthere, and the Underwhere.

"Cheer up, sugar!" Saffron said with a smile when she saw Peach crying. "Things aren't so bad."

"Or so you say..." Peach muttered, daydreaming of the days of the Dark Prognosticus, when she and the other three heroes had tried to stop the perils that were coming to this world. The Dark Prognosticus had faded into history, and no more darkness came into this land, except the darkness of people's hearts.

But from darkness, more pages could be formed. Slowly the feather began writing.


	2. Aspiring

**I AM REALLY SORRY, guys! I don't update things often enough… I have lots of little things I work on, and I happen to possess the trait of procrastination. Don't own the characters.**

It took one sound. One growl. One rough grunt. The growl blended with the sound of the wind as its owner opened the door to Saffron's little shop. Quickly, the eating people of Flipside turned their shaped heads and looked with their odd eyes, frantically studying the figure. A few, the younger ones who could not remember the times of the Dark Prognosticus, cowered. Still, one pink figure had a stubborn look on her face.

"Bowser!" Peach said, slightly in shock. "You're back, huh?" The princess had not seen the self-proclaimed Koopa King in so long, for peace was upon them. He had told her he was going to build his castle again and be a ruler once more. She had laughed.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Bowser chuckled, looking at the princess's simple dress and her flour-covered face. "I've been wanting to see my wife again." Peach's face immediately turned a bright Fire Flower red, her face showing both embarrassment and anger.

"That… That didn't happen!" Peach exclaimed, flustered. Everyone in Saffron's shop was staring straight at them, wondering what the commotion could possibly be about. "I was hypnotized, you idiot!"

"Bwah ha ha! Same old Peach!" Bowser roared happily. "Always quick to anger, quick to think she's so perfect." At the sound of his roar, many of the young children hid behind tables. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to strike a little terror, the koopa went over to the tables and growled into their ears, "What, you scared kiddies? That's right, you better be!"

"Those are children!" Peach yelled, running over and pushing Bowser away from them. The young Flipsiders clung to Peach's dress, hiding from the scaled monster. "Bowser, what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were working on that castle."

"You remember that guy, Francis?" Bowser said, still staring at the children with his beady eyes. The emotion of fear on those around him was… satisfying.

"That creep?" Peach replied, wondering where this conversation was going. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'll ever forget."

"Y'see, I just…" Bowser growled, "Went in there, did some fighting, and took over! Stomped that freak into next week!" Bowser paced as he talked, knocking into the townspeople and dropping dishes onto the floor. Even the sound made Peach cringe.

"Oh. Well, that must be good for you," Peach sighed, looking down to her work dress, over to Saffron, and then to old Bowser again.

"Castle's just missing one little thing, though," Bowser said, a glint in his eye. In wonder, Peach looked up at him, his thick red eyebrows showing a mischievous emotion. Before she could even react, the burly koopa picked her up with one hand, throwing her over her shoulder and holding her down, his claws digging into her dress. All the townspeople, terrified, ran into one corner, shielding their eyes. Saffron dropped her pan she was cooking with, her mouth wide open.

"Put! ME! DOWN!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs, feeling furious. At her words, he only held her tighter, chortling.

"No awesome fortress is complete without a couple prisoners, right?" Bowser snarled, holding the squirming ex-princess. As she tried to talk again, he covered her mouth with one claw, shooshing her. "Come on, Peach, nostalgia's sake. We're going!"

As the two exited the shop, no one dared tried to stop them. Bowser breathed fire as he walked, driving away the bystanders as they made their way towards the Bitlands. Not even Merlon put a finger on the two heroes as they escalated to the portals of the Pure Hearts. Surprisingly, it was not fear of Bowser that entered Peach. It was the fear of no knight in shining red armor. The fear of never being rescued again.

Suddenly, the landscape changed. The world faded, instead showing a place of pixels that extended upon the eye's vision. If Bowser squinted, he could make out the sight of his castle. A dream was coming true.

* * *

><p>Following the trail of Pixl dust, the pleaser of crowds searched. Surely he could find something in the rubble of a plan. The book could still be around, or one of the heroes. Even his lost mask would give some relief. He had worn that mask almost every day of his extended life. It was like a rabbit's foot that actually had some credibility, or an enchanted four leaf clover just waiting to be picked. If it had been destroyed, Dimentio would be furious.<p>

Suddenly, the jester spied a sharp shard of silver, reflecting the surroundings, and of course, his own face. The scars were sealed, but yet looked as if they had been made yesterday, covering his yellow eyes. He hated the scars. For most crowds, they just weren't so pleasing, which served against his purpose.

Furious, he hit his fist against the silver. Stupid Bleck! Stupid heroes! Why hadn't the Dark Prognosticus' final pages caused the end of the world? The Light Prognosticus was a silly fairy tale for children or babies who thought fate was changeable! If it was truly the final page, the world had to end, right then. Yet still, it existed! Damn the book!

But… the book could not be destroyed, and the book had to foretell a world's end, didn't it? Surely it had to be around here somewhere. Dimentio, not caring for how damaged his hands could become, dug into the debris. It scratched his hands, causing blood to spill. This was more important than his blood. If this could work, perhaps he could end up on top. Perhaps the best performer was him, after all.

He felt paper. He felt paper hidden among the debris and bound in a strong magic binding. The Dark Prognosticus, the book so many countries had fought for, the book that had caused so much unhappiness, was now in his hands.

Dimentio smiled. A dream was coming true.


End file.
